rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Vytal Festival
The Vytal Festival is an international festival in Remnant held every two years,''RWBY: World of Remnant'': "Vytal Festival Tournament" where the various cultures of the world are celebrated with dances, parades and a combat tournament. The hosts of the festival rotate each year, with the host opening its borders to visitors from the other kingdoms. History The Vytal Festival was inaugurated following the end of the Great War, a destructive conflict taking place eighty years before the events of the series. The war was fought between the four kingdoms over questions of individuality and self-expression. Named after Vytal, a small island north of Vale where the treaty was signed, the Vytal Festival was created with the purpose of celebrating the diversity of the cultures of Remnant. The Festival has a unique symbol, fittingly consisting of a combination of all four kingdom's emblems in order to signify unity. Tournament A major part of the Vytal Festival is the combat tournament, in which students from the numerous Huntsmen academies compete. The festival seems to be of significant importance and prestige, as Glynda Goodwitch pushed students to practice months before it begins, and the members of Team RWBY showed great excitement upon hearing of it in "Jaunedice, Pt.2". Glynda says that Beacon students competing in the tournament would be representing all of Vale. Representatives of the four kingdoms converged upon Vale beginning in the second semester of Team RWBY's first year. In "Welcome to Beacon", the Atlesian contingent, including Penny and led by academy headmaster and military leader General Ironwood, arrived aboard three Airships in an impressive show of force. Haven Academy, of the Mistral region, sent teams SSSN and ABRN; Cinder Fall, Mercury Black and Emerald Sustrai also claimed to be from Haven. Students from Vacuo were also shown to be present for the festival. Visiting students from the other academies received accommodation on the Beacon campus, and were involved in events such as the Beacon Dance (as seen in "Dance Dance Infiltration") and sent on a range of missions supervised by Beacon ("Field Trip"). As seen in "Extracurricular", during the second semester, sparring matches in preparation for the tournament were also held. Participants in these sparring matches included Pyrrha Nikos, Team CRDL and Mercury Black. The same episode also states that contestants must first qualify for the tournament before competing. The setting for the combat tournament is Amity Colosseum, a large floating arena or stadium, surrounded by spectator stands. As the Festival grew in scope and size, the stadium was built collaboratively from the resources and contributions of the four Kingdoms, and is capable of travelling across Remnant to each of the four Kingdoms, typically heading to the specific Kingdom hosting the tournament. Transport aircraft are seen bringing spectators and contestants to the floating arena. Arena The fighting itself takes place in a large octagonal arena. The arena is capable of changing its environment into several different "biomes", including grasslands, forest, fire and ice, geyser fields, stormy mountains, desert, an ocean and beach with a wooden ship, and a few others. The arena also has artificial weather effects, such as thunderstorms and an artificial sun. The central part remains the same regardless of the biome. During the team round, the arena is split evenly into two biomes, which are chosen randomly at the beginning of every fight for each half of the arena. In some biomes, Dust crystals are also scattered around the arena for combatants to use. There appears to be a force field protecting the spectators. Rules explains the rules of the tournament]] There are three rounds in the tournament, the first being a 4 on 4 team round. The winners of the team round may select two of their team to fight in the 2 on 2 doubles round, the victors of which may choose one representative to fight in the final 1 on 1 round. The remaining combatants will fight through a final round to prove a victor. There are no specific brackets for age or schooling; the only thing that is put to the test in the tournament is skill. Contenders are knocked out of the battle by falling below a certain Aura threshold and/or by being knocked out of the fighting arena. Aura monitors are able to measure the aura of competitors as numerical values, which are made visible to spectators and competitors. 40th Vytal Festival During Team RWBY's first year at Beacon, the 40th Vytal Festival is held in Vale.Screenshot' According to Weiss Schnee, the festival takes considerable amount of planning and organization to set up. Preparations for the Vytal Festival were held as early as RWBY's first semester in Beacon. During RWBY's second semester, Beacon Academy welcomed visiting students and competitors from all four kingdoms, organizing sparring matches and joint missions in the lead-up to the festival. For the duration of the festival, a large fairground was set up on Beacon Academy's campus, where visitors from all kingdoms can intermingle. In the fairground, you can find stalls such as a noodle stall and a boot vendor. The 40th Vytal Festival was marked by a stronger security presence than usual, with a sizable fleet of airships constantly overhead as well as android soldiers patrolling the grounds. This was due to the precautions of General James Ironwood, who was appointed to head of security by the Vale council following the events of "Breach", where Grimm were able to enter the city. Unbeknownst to the populace, the matches of the 40th Vytal Festival were manipulated by Cinder Fall, who had managed to infect the Cross Continental Transmit with a computer virus, giving her the ability to decide the match-ups in the tournament. Tournament Matches The below listing only shows matches which are known to have occurred, and does not reflect the entire tournament. Round 1 (Team) Round 2 (Doubles) Trivia *While the ''World of Remnant episode "Vytal Festival Tournament" states that the festival is held biennially, screenshots from the show proper as well as the official poster indicate that it is held "annually". Series writers Miles and Kerry have confirmed that the official poster was a misprint.[http://roosterteeth.com/episode/free-play-season-1-balloon-lunacy-free-play-21 Free Play: Balloon Lunacy - #22] References Category:Events